The Seventh Clan
by DaughterofZeusRules
Summary: "We have a prophecy," Sky told them. "A prophecy more important than any other."  "A Storm is coming," River whispered. "a storm that could wipe out the clans"  "Blood will turn on blood, and kin shall fight kin as the clans are torn apart."
1. Allegiances  Thunderclan

Well, my Allegiances were formatted properly and looked really good... until ff took the formatting away

This is my first warriors fic thats getting posted up. I've been working on it for months, perfecting each character, getting their background stories, and I'm FINALLY posting it up. The other clans allegiances will follow and the prologue should be up soon. Wish me luck!

Oh BTW, these allegiances are based on the point that Mosskit (who's going to be the main character) is three moons old. Despite the fact that the prologue is set when she's one moon old, I thought this would be easier, as the story starts when she's three moons.

Oh, and this is set when Skyclan's still in the forest, so i had an extra clan to make! it was nearly impossible, but i never repeated a name!

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderclan<strong>

_Leader_: Dawnstar – dark gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes

.

_Deputy_: Sparrowtail – dark brown tom with green eyes

.

_Medicine cat_: Fernsong – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

.

_Warriors_: Falconstripe – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whiteclaw – white tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice,_ Duskpaw

Smokefur – slender grey she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice_, Ashpaw

Swallowstorm – black tom with white chest and green eyes

Thrushfoot – pale brown she-cat with darker paws and amber eyes

_Apprentice,_ Birchpaw

Mousefang – brown tom with yellow eyes

Berrypelt – long furred dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

Mintleaf – silver-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudspots – grey and white tom with blue eyes

Specklefur – ginger tom with white patches and yellow eyes

_Apprentice_, Strawpaw

Redfrost – pale red-brown she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentices:_ Strawpaw – dappled gold tom with amber eyes

Duskpaw – dark grey tom with black ears and green eyes

Ashpaw – golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Birchpaw – silver-grey tom with blue eyes

.

_Queens:_ Feathersong – silver she-cat with blue eyes mother of Berrypelt's kit: Rockkit (light grey tom with yellow eyes

Petalnose – pure white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Falconstripe's kits: Thornkit (dark brown tom with green eyes) Mosskit (dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes) and Goldenkit ( light gold she-cat with amber eyes)

.

_Elders_: Owlwing – creamy-brown tom with yellow eyes

Lilyshine – cream she-cat with green eyes


	2. Allegiances  Shadowclan

**Shadowclan**

**.  
><strong>

_Leader:_ Icestar – small white she-cat with blue eyes

.

_Deputy_: Marshfire – dark brown tom with amber eyes

.

_Medicine cat:_ Rainpool – light brown she-cat with darker spots and blue eyes

.

_Warrior_s_:_ Nettlespots – wiry black and white tom with green eyes

Voleclaw – large black tom with amber eyes

Flintfang – dark grey tom with blue eyes

Snowfern – white she-cat with pale grey stripes and green eyes

Snakestripe – golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice,_ Foxpaw (ginger tom with green eyes)

Pinefoot – reddish tom with amber eyes

Molewhisker – black tom with long whiskers and amber eyes

_Apprentice,_ Leafpaw (brown she-cat with green eyes)

Sweetberry – silver-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Sootfur – dark grey spotted she-cat with green eyes

.

_Queens:_ Honeypool – Gold she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Spiderclaw's kits, Flamekit (russet tom with amber eyes) and Nightkit (black she-cat with green eyes)

.

_Elders:_ Patchtooth – mottled brown and white tom with yellow eyes


	3. Allegiances  Windclan

**Windclan**

**.  
><strong>

_Leader:_ Eaglestar – mottled brown tom with green eyes

.

_Deputy:_ Spiderclaw – black tom with amber eyes

.

_Medicine cat:_ Grassfur – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

.

_Warriors:_ Elmwhisker – light grey tom with blue eyes

Nutpelt – small brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice_, Seedpaw (pale brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Birdwing – creamy-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Sagepelt – silver-grey tom with green eyes

_Apprentice_, Frostpaw (white she-cat with blue eyes)

Dewspots – Gold she-cat with darker spots and yellow eyes

Blazetail – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Mudstorm – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppymist – red-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Stonefoot – grey tom with dark grey feet and amber eyes

.

_Queens:_ Dapplenose – dappled brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Mudstorm's kits Smudgekit (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes) and Webkit (light grey tom with blue eyes)

.

_Elders:_ Fuzzytail – ginger tom with long, bottlebrush tail and amber eyes


	4. Allegiances  Riverclan

**Riverclan**

.**  
><strong>

_Leader:_ Darkstar – black tom with amber eyes

.

_Deputy:_ Splashpelt – dark grey tom with blue eyes

.

_Medicine cat:_ Blackberry – white tom with black spots and blue eyes

_Apprentice,_ Applepaw (dappled brown she-cat with green eyes)

.

_Warriors:_ Reedstem – brown tabby tom with green eyes

Otterclaw – sleek brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice_, Sunpaw (brown tom with gold stripes and amber eyes)

Tansytail – light grey she-cat with green eyes

Brookdapple – dappled grey she-cat with blue eyes

Emberpelt – smoky grey tom with amber eyes

Heathercloud – light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Bluesong – Blue-grey she cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice_, Swanpaw (very pale grey she-cat with green eyes)

Waspfur – brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Treetail – dark brown tom with green eyes

.

_Queens:_ Daisypool – White she-cat with gold stripes and amber eyes, mother of Emberpelt's kits, Poolkit (pale grey she-cat with blue eyes), Greykit (Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes) and Shrewkit (brown tom with amber eyes

Hazelshine – light brown she-cat with green eyes, expecting Otterclaw's kits

.

_Elders:_ Saltystripe – White tabby she-cat with green eyes


	5. Allegiances  Skyclan

**Skyclan**

.

_Leader:_ Silverstar – light silver tabby tom with blue eyes

.

_Deputy:_ Sandyfur – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

.

_Medicine cat:_ Cherryfeather – red-brown she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice,_ Copperheart (golden-brown tom with amber eyes)

.

_Warriors_: Leopardtail – golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice,_ Breezepaw (dark grey to with blue eyes)

Shadeclaw – black tom with amber eyes

Mistyfur – light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

Swiftbird – pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfoot: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice_, Shellpaw (spotted white and gold she-cat with amber eyes)

Gorsepelt: brown tom with black stripes and dark green eyes

Toadfang – black tom with green eyes

_Apprentice,_ Russetpaw (ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

Sorrelfrost – silver she-cat with blue eyes

Fawntail: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice,_ Brightpaw (silver and white she-cat with blue eyes)

.

_Queens:_ Dreamflower – creamy-white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Shadeclaw's kits, Stormkit (dark grey tom with lighter patches and amber eyes) and Ravenkit (black she-cat with amber eyes)

Willowmist – grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Brackenfoot's kits

.

_Elders:_ Badgerscar – black and white tom with a long scar from ear to tail and amber eyes, retired early after a badger attack

Lizardstep – brown tom with dark green eyes


	6. Prologue

So this is the prologue... Thank you to those who've reviewed already. I would write so much faster if more people reviewed (hint hint)

Dont you just hate it when ff deletes all of your formatting?

* * *

><p>It was half-moon and the medicine cats were making their way up to the moonstone. Leaf bare had been bitter, and they struggled through a late snowdrift until they reached the Mothermouth. One by one they lay down, noses against the stone, and closed their eyes.<p>

But instead of seeing Starclan's hunting grounds they were surrounded by grey mist. Nervously they looked around, wondering where they were. A speck appeared in the distance. It grew and grew until they could see five cats, five magnificent cats, with stars in their fur. There was a ginger tom, a black she-cat, a dark blue-grey tom, a silver tom and a brown she-cat. The medicine cats stared.

"Who are you?" Rainpool whispered.

The ginger tom stepped forwards. "I am Thunder. This is Shadow, Sky, River and Wind."

"We created the clans," Shadow continued.

"Where are we?" Grassfur murmured.

"That doesn't matter," Wind mewed. "What matters is what we have to tell you."

"We have a prophecy," Sky told them. "A prophecy more important than any other."

"Darkness is stirring," Shadow muttered. "The darkness that could destroy everything."

The medicine cats looked horrified.

"A storm is coming," River whispered. "A Storm that could wipe out the clans."

"Blood will turn on blood, and kin shall fight kin as the clans are torn apart." Sky was solemn.

"Fernsong," The she-cat jumped at the mention of her name, and turned to Thunder. "Look after your moss. It's going to be hit by the storm, and it could start a fire."

"And that blaze could destroy the forest," completed Wind

The five cats turned, and headed into the mist. And then the medicine cats were opening their eyes by the moonstone, staring at each other

ooo

Fernsong padded slowly towards the Thunderclan camp. What did it mean? Why was the moss so precious? Moss grew everywhere and it was just… moss. It didn't make sense.

She entered the camp and padded to her den. On her way she passed the nursery and peered in. It was looking a lot more spacious now that Ashpaw and Birchpaw were apprentices. Rockkit was a strong little thing, and Petalnose's kits were doing well at one moon old. Thornkit, Goldenkit and Mosskit… She stiffened. Was this what Thunder had meant? Was this tiny she-cat going to be the victim of a storm? Or would they be able to stop it?

ooo

Cherryfeather raced towards the Skyclan border. She knew she shouldn't have come tonight, she should have sent Copperpaw, but her paws had been itching all day and she had known Starclan had a message for her. So she had left Copperpaw all alone. She skidded into the clearing, and saw a group of cats outside the nursery. Inside, Dreamflower was licking one of her kits as Copperpaw frantically split the kitting sac on another and started licking it. "It's not breathing," he muttered desperately. Cherryfeather nudged him out of the way and steadily licked it until it coughed and took a huge breath. She nudged it towards Dreamflower, and then turned to Copperpaw. "Sorry I wasn't back," she mewed. _He deserves his full name_, she thought.

"It's fine," he replied. "Did Starclan give you a message?"  
>"Yes," she murmured thoughtfully. "But I don't understand it."<br>Shadeclaw and Dreamflower were gazing proudly at their kits. There was a small black she-kit and the patchy grey tom that'd had trouble breathing.  
>"Ravenkit," she announced over the she-kit. "What do you think?"<br>"Perfect," said Shadeclaw. "And the other one?"  
>Dreamflower thought for a moment. "He looks like a raincloud but Rainkit's a girl's name and Cloudkit just makes me think of white."<br>"What about Stormkit?" Shadeclaw suggested.  
>"Brilliant," Dreamflower mewed. "Ravenkit and Stormkit."<p>

Cherryfeather froze. _"There is a storm coming." _Was this what River had meant? But how could such a tiny kit destroy the clans? Kits turn into cats, she mused. And if he's anything like his father… She glanced at Shadeclaw. He looked perfectly docile at the moment but she'd seen his other side.

Distractedly she checked over the kits. "They're fine," she told Dreamflower. "I'll let you rest." She padded out of the nursery. "Well?" Sandyfur demanded.

"A she-kit and a tom," she told them vaguely. "Ravenkit and Stormkit." She had trouble saying the name.

There was a murmur of approval, but Cherryfeather didn't hear it. She had rushed to her den, where her dreams were filled with storms and burning forests. And there was a whisper, a whisper of hundreds of cats.

_The storm has come._

* * *

><p><em>*trying not to sound desperate* <em>Review? please?_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 1

_**I'm really sorry to all my reviewers who were promised this chapter by this morning. This thing called life got in the way.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>And this one," her mother continued, brushing her head with her tail. "Is called Mosskit." 'Mosskit, that's my name,' she thought, just before she fell asleep.<em>

_._

_She opened her eyes to see her siblings staring expectantly at her. They dragged her out to play, and they explored the camp._

_._

_There had been a late snowfall, and overnight the clan had turned white. They went out to play, sliding down snowy mounds. She squeaked in surprise as she fell into a snowdrift, and when her mother had dug her out she realised half the clan was watching. Her ears burned in embarrassment._

_._

_They sat watching the apprentices practise stalking in the camp before an assessment. Later, she stalked a bit of moss, pouncing at the last minute. She turned around to see her parents watching her proudly. One day I'll catch a real mouse, she told them. _

_._

_They sat watching Redpaw walk nervously towards the Highrock, then yowled her warrior name as loudly as they could. "Redfrost, Redfrost, Redfrost! I'm going to be the best warrior there is, she thought._

A ray of sunlight fell on Mosskit's face. She groaned and rolled over. The brambles had moved, allowing the early morning sun to seep through. Rolling over she covered her eyes and tried to get some more sleep. But now that she was awake she could hear every small sound. The wind in the trees was particularly loud, and there was a cricket chirping outside the nursery.

Eventually she gave up and got up. She padded over to the entrance, and sat watching the dawn patrol leave. The air was warm, and butterflies flitted enticingly through the newleaf sunshine. One fluttered particularly close, and she jumped, trying to catch it, but it was too fast. There was a mrow of laughter from behind her, and she turned. Thornkit, her brother, was awake. He stepped out and stretched, the sunshine glistening on his brown fur. They sat down and waited for their sister to wake up.

The sun was well over the horizon by the time Goldenkit's eyes opened. She yawned and padded over. Nearly every cat in the clan was awake now, except for Rockkit and asleep was how she preferred him. They raced out of the nursery and into the clearing. Grass parted easily under her paws as she retrieved their moss ball and threw it to Goldenkit. Her sister threw it back, and Thornkit could only watch helplessly as the ball sailed over his head, far out of reach. "No fair!" he yowled.

In the end she took pity on him and threw it over. He hooked his claws into it and threw it into the air above his head and caught it again, obviously sulking. Mosskit dropped into a crouch, trying to remember how the apprentices did it. She crept forwards, feeling Goldenkit do the same. Closer and closer they sneaked, keeping out of Thornkit's sight and trying to avoid stray leaves. She wriggled her haunches, and then pounced. Taken unawares, Thornkit span around, dropping the ball of moss, which Goldenkit snatched as Mosskit tussled with her brother. Though she had the element of surprise he was stronger, and bigger, and the blows rained down by his paws were tiring her. She went limp, feigning defeat. Thornkit crowed in triumph and stopped attacking. She paused, then threw herself at her brother, who didn't see her coming until she knocked him off balance and he fell to the floor.

"Nice move," A voice commented behind her. Spinning around she saw Falconstripe, their father, watching them play. He came over and licked them both on the head. "You'll make great warriors one day."  
>"Yet Goldenkit is the one with the moss ball," Petalnose mewed. Apparently she had come out to watch too. Goldenkit looked embarrassed.<br>"You're all brilliant," Falconstripe declared. Thornkit stuck out his chest importantly and Mosskit let out an amused snort. He turned, eyes narrowed, but thought better of attacking and stalked off to join Rockkit, who was unfortunately awake and watching the apprentices. Goldenkit laughed and followed, leaving her top pad after them.  
>"Kits will be kits," she heard her mother purr.<p>

Mosskit sat beside Thornkit, who was watching the apprentices with interest. Strawpaw and Duskpaw, the two older apprentices were practising their hunting crouches for an assessment. They were going to be warriors soon. It wasn't fair.  
>Whiteclaw padded into the camp. "Hey, you two, do you want to be warriors or not?<br>Duskpaw raced over to his mentor, and they barely had time to call, "good luck!" before Strawpaw was charging after him.  
>Thornkit's tail twitched impatiently. "It's not fair. Why can't we be apprentices now?"<p>

"Because you're not old enough," an amused voice purred. The kits span around, startled. It was Sparrowtail, Falconnstripe's brother and clan deputy. "Every cat has to wait until they're 6 moons old to be apprenticed. It's part of the warrior code. Don't worry," his eyes twinkled. "You're not the first kits to complain, and you certainly won't be the last." Thornkit huffed. Sparrowtail looked like he was going to laugh, but he was interrupted by Birchpaw skidding into the camp.

"There's Shadowclan scent inside the border!"

* * *

><p>Some explanations of this chapter<p>

, to you it's not much of a cliffhanger, but it's quite an exciting moment for a kit

seems to happen to Thornkit because he's the boldest of the three. Goldenkit's quite shy, so she'll come into later chapters as she grows in confidence

if anyone's bored by this chapter, but some days just have to be normal clan life, don't they

_**Reviews are loved :)**_


	8. Chapter 2

This took me an appallingly long time to put up – I'm so so SO sorry! Life got in the way! Apologies for the short chapter, they'll get longer when she gets older – I promise. A quick question – do you want more of her as a kit, or should I skip straight to when she becomes an apprentice? If you want more kitness, you'll have to give me ideas for what to write, and it may take longer to update. It'll take a long time to update at the moment anyway, because I'm in a major exam year, and there's loads of other stress in my life at the moment. So let me know what you want, and enjoy this (short) chapter.

I just realised – I never did a disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

* * *

><p>The clan stared. "Calm down Birchpaw," Sparrowtail commanded. The young apprentice was gasping for breath, having apparently run from the Shadowclan border to camp. "How many cat's scents are there?"<p>

"Just one." Birchpaw gasped.

"Well that's alright then," said Sparrowtail soothingly. It's probably just a cat who ran over the border by mistake. Nothing to panic about. We'll just remind Shadowclan to stick to their own territory."

"No you don't understand." Birchpaw's breathing was slowing down. "There's fresh scent. There's stale scent. There's _lots_ of scent. A Shadowclan cat's being coming onto our territory for _ages._"

A dead silence followed this. "Is this true?" Sparrowtail asked.

"I'm afraid so," Thrushfoot replied. Mosskit hadn't even noticed her enter the camp. "Smokefur and I took Ashpaw and Birchpaw out to hunt, and we came across some scent. And then more scent. There was tons of it. It was everywhere."

"Were you hunting close to the border?" Sparrowtail enquired.

"That's just the thing," Thrushfoot mewed. "We were at the great Sycamore. It's not that close to Shadowclan territory."

"And another thing," Smokefur continued. She and Ashpaw had entered the camp with Thrushfoot. "There's Thunderclan scent there too. We couldn't tell who it was; it was covered in Shadowclan scent. It was faint, but it was there."

Muttering broke out through the camp. "Why would anyone meet a Shadowclan cat?" Goldenkit asked blankly.

"No idea," Thornkit replied. I didn't get it either. Shadowclan cats were the sneakiest cats in the forest. "Maybe they were chasing the invader out," I muttered.

"Then why does everyone seem so worked up about it?" Goldenkit asked.

A voice cut through the muttering. "What's going on?" It was Dawnstar. She walked into the clearing carrying a vole. Swallowstorm and Redfrost followed her, each carrying fresh kill. "What's going on?" she repeated. Smokefur stepped forwards.

"We found Shadowclan scent well inside the border. There was a lot of it, and though it was just one cat, it was obvious they had been going there for a long time."

"Also, there was Thunderclan scent mixed with it." Thrushfoot finished.

Redfrost gasped. Dawnstar stared at the two she-cats. "Are you sure?" she mewed.

"Yes," replied Thrushfoot. "But we couldn't tell whose scent it was."

Redfrost sighed slightly. She looked horrified, as did most of the clan.

"Well," Dawnstar meowed. "I doubt anyone wants to admit anything." The clan was silent. "Very well, I shall remind Shadowclan to stick to their side of the border at the next gathering. In the meantime there will be extra patrols along the Shadowclan border." She stared at the clan, then turned and walked to her den.

"Wouldn't it be exciting if Shadowclan invaded?" Thornkit was bouncing up and down.

"Well I don't think it would be," Goldenkit mewed.

"We'd better protect the camp though," Mosskit mewed mischievously. "Attack the Shadowclan warrior!" She yowled, throwing herself at Thornkit. Goldenkit joined her, and soon the kits were rolling on the floor again.

The warriors rolled their eyes, and Petalnose shook her head indulgently, before dragging them back to the nursery. "Come on," she meowed. "Have a nap."

"But I'm not tired!" Thornkit protested.

But Petalnose ignored him and ushered them towards the nursery. The kits protested but their mother was adamant.

Mosskit lay in the nursery, staring at the bramble vines that made up the nursery. Thornkit was still protesting that he wasn't tired, and didn't need to sleep, but everyone was ignoring him. Eventually he quietened down, and she was left to her thoughts. Why would anyone be meeting a Shadowclan cat? It didn't make sense to her. According to the apprentices, Shadowclan cats smelled horrible, so why would anyone want to be friends with them? After all, that was the only reason they would meet up, wasn't it?

Thornkit was muttering under his breath again. She wasn't tired either, she thought stubbornly, as her eyes slid shut.

* * *

><p>So, sorry again for the shortness, let me know whether you want more kit stuff or not!<p> 


End file.
